


Spider Mans' Pick-up Fails

by Shadowhunter415



Series: Terrible Pickup Lines [12]
Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Bad Flirting, Bad Pick-Up Lines, Irondad, Other, Peter needs help flirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 15:03:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20260039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowhunter415/pseuds/Shadowhunter415
Summary: Peter tries lines on Ned and Tony to try and get MJ.





	Spider Mans' Pick-up Fails

**Author's Note:**

> Two down one to go people. Spent awhile trying to think of a pairing. So anyway if you got any pairings you would like to see leave them in the comments and I might choose to use them. Hope you enjoy.

*Ned*  
'Tony'  
"Peter"

"Hey are you a ticket because you have fine written all over you."  
*That is a little cheesy. MJ is classy Peter so you need something classy.*  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
"Did you just come out of the oven? Cuz you are hot."  
*Don't tell MJ she is hot. She'll find it patronizing.*  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
"You must be tired from running through my mind all day."  
*Booooo that one is just plan lame. You got to be smooth like me.*  
"You aren't smooth."  
*But I had a girlfriend throughout our Europe trip.*  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
"You are like burning carbon subnitride."  
'Kid you don't compare a girl to chemicals. Haven't you got any game?'  
"Not really I guess. Do you have any advice for me Mr. Stark? You used to get all the girls you must know some tricks."  
'Maybe another time kid.'  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
"If you were a triangle you would be a-cute one."  
*No math puns. NO ONE likes math.*  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
"Are you a carbon sample? Because I want to date you."  
'Didn't we just go over this kid?'  
"You said no chemicals not no science."  
'Didn't think I'd have to clarify that.'  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
"Is your name WI-FI because I'm feeling a connection."  
*She is going to hate that one.*  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
"Are you made of copper and tellurium? Because you're CuTe."  
'Stop with the science kid. That won't get you a girl this time.'  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
"Do you have 11 protons because you are sodium fine."  
*Ugh you are terrible at this.*  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
"If I had a star for every time you brightened up my day I'd have an entire universe."  
*That's so sappy and sweet. You are so screwed buddy.*

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed. If you liked this give me a kudos or comment on it. If you hated this then I would advise you to not read this again. Seriously though leave pairing suggestions from any fandom and I'll look into right good lines for that pairing.


End file.
